With the advent of greater computing capabilities in smaller personal and/or portable form factors and an increasing number of applications (i.e., computer and Internet software or programs) for different uses, consumers (i.e., users) have access to large amounts of personal data. Information and data are often readily available, but poorly captured using conventional data capture devices. Conventional devices typically lack capabilities that can capture, analyze, communicate, or use data in a contextually-meaningful, comprehensive, and efficient manner. Further, conventional solutions are often limited to specific individual purposes or uses, demanding that users invest in multiple devices in order to perform different activities (e.g., a sports watch for tracking time and distance, a GPS receiver for monitoring a hike or run, a cyclometer for gathering cycling data, and others). Although a wide range of data and information is available, conventional devices and applications fail to provide effective solutions that comprehensively capture data for a given user across numerous disparate activities.
Some conventional solutions combine a small number of discrete functions. Functionality for data capture, processing, storage, or communication in conventional devices such as a watch or timer with a heart rate monitor or global positioning system (“GPS”) receiver are available conventionally, but are expensive to manufacture and purchase. Other conventional solutions for combining personal data capture facilities often present numerous design and manufacturing problems such as size restrictions, specialized materials requirements, lowered tolerances for defects such as pits or holes in coverings for water-resistant or waterproof devices, unreliability, higher failure rates, increased manufacturing time, and expense. Subsequently, conventional devices such as fitness watches, heart rate monitors, GPS-enabled fitness monitors, health monitors (e.g., diabetic blood sugar testing units), digital voice recorders, pedometers, altimeters, and other conventional personal data capture devices are generally manufactured for conditions that occur in a single or small groupings of activities.
Generally, if the number of activities performed by conventional personal data capture devices increases, there is a corresponding rise in design and manufacturing requirements that results in significant consumer expense, which eventually becomes prohibitive to both investment and commercialization. Further, conventional personal data capture devices are not well-suited to address issues of power management, such as power issues related to transitioning from manufacture to operation by a user, and operating in various modes or during various activities in which a user is engaged.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for data capture devices without the limitations of conventional techniques to manage power in wearable communications devices and/or wearable devices with an array of sensors.